Batman's Accelerating Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Batman goes to the accelerating world to stop Slade Wilson from stealing power.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and the Accel World anime is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Adam West.

Batman went to the Batcave. He said, "I got a report about Slade Wilson's newest scheme."

Nightwing asked, "What is he up to?"

Batman said, "He went to the accelerating world."

Nightwing asked, "What's that?"

Batman said, "It's like a virtual reality thing."

Nightwing asked, "Do you actually know what virtual reality means?"

Batman said, "Not really, but I assume that my statements are correct. It seems like Slade's trying to get some kind of power there. I'm going to stop him."

Nightwing asked, "Don't you want me to come with you?"

Batman said, "No. I want you to stay here in case any of my regular enemies break out of Arkham Asylum."

Nightwing replied, "That place needs better guards. I heard that a majority of the people working there accept bribes from criminals."

Batman turned on the Batmobile. Alfred Pennyworth walked by and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Batman said, "I'm probably going to come home late for the fifth time this week."

Alfred replied, "Bruce Wayne has a business meeting in forty five minutes."

Batman said, "Cancel it."

Alfred replied, "It's too late to cancel."

Batman said, "Find somebody that looks like me to be my substitute."

Batman drove out of the Batmobile. He said, "Thankfully I installed a button on my car's control panel that can take me to the accelerated world." Batman pressed the button. He looked around at the accelerated world. He said, "At least it's better than Superman's city."

Kuroyukihime flew up to Batman and said, "Greetings sir." Batman was surprised that Kuroyukihime had black butterfly wings.

Batman asked, "Do you work with Slade?"

Kuroyukihime said, "No. I'm the Black Snow Princess. I assume that you're Batman, Gotham's superhero."

Batman replied, "Yes. The place you live in really freaky."

Kuroyukihime said, "I don't live here Batman. This is a place I do visit quiet often. In fact it's a lot more adventurous than the real world."

Meanwhile Slade Wilson was running towards the accelerated world's power center. Slade said, "It seems like I'll get to my goal really soon."

Haruyuki nervously said, "You better not try to steal anything."

Slade looked at Haruyuki and noticed that he didn't look very threatening. Slade said, "Leave me you unimportant brat."

Haruyuki nervously replied, "I'm going to attack you if you try anything."

Slade said, "You're pathetic." Slade kicked Haruyuki to the ground. Haruyuki passed out. Slade said, "It seems like the accelerating world sucks at guarding stuff."

Takumu arrived and said, "You're wrong about the lack of guarding around here. I'm going to bring you down."

Slade replied, "The chances of you bringing anything down are as small as the number eight times zero." Slade punched Takumu.

Takumu said, "It seems like you have some nice hits, but that won't be enough to bring me down."

Slade replied, "It's pathetic that I constantly have to fight so many teenagers. They don't have the years of training that I've had. I've mastered the ultimate fighting skills."

Takumu said, "Well that means I'm a lot younger which makes me more hip."

Slade wasn't amused by Takumu's joke so he grabbed Takumu and said, "I'll always be relevant for breaking skill records. You'll be forgotten in a few days." Slade knocked Takumu to the ground. He punched him several times. Takumu passed out.

Chiyuri came up to Batman and Kuroyukihime. Chiyuri said, "It appears that Slade has defeated the guards."

Kuroyukihime replied, "That's bad news. We have to try to stop him."

Batman said, "I'm going to stop him by myself."

Kuroyukihime replied, "But you're in the accelerated world. You don't understand it well enough to be successful at it."

Batman said, "Slade doesn't know this place either so I'm going to be fine." Chiyuri gently knocked Batman to the ground. Batman asked, "Why did you do that?"

Chiyuri said, "To stop you from getting hurt by Slade."

Batman replied, "You got in my way you troublemaker." Batman punched Chiyuri. Chiyuri was so mad at Batman that she left.

Kuroyukihime said, "It seems like you're rejecting important help Batman."

Batman replied, "Most superheroes need tons of help, but I'm okay." Batman started running to the accelerating world's power center.

Meanwhile Slade was using a special device in the power center. He said, "This special disc I made can upload all of the accelerating world's power. After I take it to a laboratory I might be able to inject all of the accelerating world's power into me. That would make me the most powerful villain in the world."

Batman ran into the power room and said, "You need to cancel all of your evil plans Slade."

Slade replied, "I'm never going to do that Batman. You're so foolishly optimistic to think that I would ever consider doing that."

Batman said, "I'm going to stop your plan."

Slade replied, "I don't think that you'll be able to do that Batman. The disc that I put into the power area will take away all of the accelerating world's power. It's one of the most impressive crimes that I've ever done." Batman punched Slade. Slade asked, "Do you think that one punch will be enough to stop my wrath?"

Batman said, "I'll stop you." Batman punched and kicked Slade. Slade fought back by doing similar fight moves. The two of them battled each other for several minutes. Batman decided to do the toughest kick that he's ever done. Batman kicked Slade a few hundred feet away. Slade wasn't expecting Batman to use such a hard kick on him so it took him a while to recover. During that time Batman took Slade's disc and broke it apart.

Slade ran up to Batman and said, "I'm going to become the ruler of the accelerating world."

Batman replied, "Your plan won't happen. I broke your disc apart."

Slade said, "Then I'm going to break you apart." Slade started beating up Batman.

Kuroyukihime arrived and started zapping Slade. She said, "You're facing the wrath of justice." Slade passed out.

Batman said, "It seems like you are pretty heroic."

Kuroyukihime replied, "Thank you for saving the accelerating world. It seems like you live up to your reputation as the best member of the Justice League." Batman smiled.

Batman said, "It seems like I underestimated your talents. You're a pretty good hero."

Kuroyukihime replied, "Thank you Batman." Batman grabbed Slade and left the accelerating world.

A few minutes later Slade woke up and asked, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "I'm going to take you to Arkham Asylum."

Slade replied, "Yeah right." Slade kicked Batman into a wall and ran away. Batman got up and rolled his eyes.


End file.
